SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Page 1
Alfred Tinio, the Serial Murderer Also known as '''01N173', he is a glitchy stickman with two red eyes. They are known for wielding the Last Knife, a powerful weapon that can destroy even a Godmodder. Once a Homo Sapiens from Universe-7, our universe, he eventually became corrupt and he turned into a stickman, teleporting to 7-esrevinU, the Olliverse. Saying Alfred Tinio will do nothing, however, saying "01N173", like "oy nite three" (think of soy and night) will cause the user to experience extreme corruption that is forever irreversible. Even Alfred is a victim of this. His loneliness is what drives him crazy, which is why he is willing to kill every hero in existence. Alfred Tinio is born for two purposes - To kill, and to destroy. * Gender: 'Male * '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for life. * '''Race: '''01N173s — A 'subspecies' of Stickmen. These are much more powerful stickmen who are generally murderous or genocidal. They are usually former ''Homo Sapiens from Universe-7 who eventually found a Corrupt-A-Human scroll. * '''Weapon of Choice: '''Blades — All sorts of blades. Swords, katanas, knives, etc. * '''Agenda: Extinction of Good — Yes, Alfred is doing an impossible task. What is even more surprising is that he is doing it all '''by himself. PIEboy, the Decelerator '''PIEboy is a man with a grey pie mask covering his face (which looks more like the face of a Madness Combat character), and a hooded outfit covering his body. He also has a laptop in his hand. Not actually a pie, but PIE is a shortened form of P'romoter of '''I'nternet slav'E'''ry. He is notoriously known for slowing down Fastiverse (which is nearly impossible), his home universe, because he wanted to catch up with other people. He took it over, and after seeing the usual speed of the internet, he was suddenly driven with greed, slowed down the Internet and took over internet companies. His purpose is to destroy freedom across the multiverse. Nothing will happen if you say PIEboy out loud, but if you say his real name, Jarad, you will slow to a halt and be stuck forever, and the only way to start moving again is to sell your soul and work for him for eternity. Do not say his real name at all costs. *'Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom without concern for internet speed. *'Race:' His true race is unknown, because all who have ever heard of his race have either died or have been blackmailed. *'Weapon of Choice:' Laptop, which he uses to hack into his victim’s brain and nerves, giving PIEboy control of the victim’s body. *'Agenda:' Making everything slow, so he could catch up with them. Sonic.exe, the Demonic Hedgehog '''Sonic.exe', real name X', is a monster resembling Sonic the Hedgehog. Trapped in another dimension, X created a cursed Sonic game. Once someone had played through the game, a portal would open up, allowing X to tear the players soul out of their body and take them back to his world for eternal torture. In ''Sonic.exe Round 2, it is revealed that X has killed thirty-one people, and plans to one day permanently cross over to Earth and turn it into a realm of eternal suffering. Viewing all of humanity as toys for his amusement, X is as evil as a Creepypasta monster could be. In Story Arc, he has successfully succeeded in permanently crossing over to Earth, but failed to turn it into a realm of eternal suffering thanks to the intervention of a Creator. After he knew about his role as an Anti-Creator, and knew about the fact that many other Anti-Creators exist too, he began plotting with them in order to fulfill his agenda. As a result, he became Herobrine's best friend, thanks to Herobrine being a fellow Creepypasta character. Saying his real name(?) does nothing, much to Sonic.exe's dismay. Because there are many other entities and objects that are also named "X". *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Sadist Demon — Shapeshifting demons who can become more powerful by making others suffer. If the victims are saved, then the Sadist Demon's power would gradually drop, and eventually, their power would be reduced to zero. *'Weapon of Choice:' Sonic.exe doesn't use weapons. Instead, he uses regular Sonic's super speed and attacks, and Sonic.exe's own Soul Manipulation powers. In addition, he's also capable of Chaos Control. He can also turn into Crimson X form should he ever collect all of the Chaos Emeralds, which turns his fur from blue to red, and surrounds him with a bright red aura. *'Agenda:' To bring INFINITE SUFFERING to the Multiverse. The Demon Guardian Main article: The Demon Guardian The Demon Guardian is an ancient evil from the remains of the Geometry Dash universe. Once loyal to Lord RobTop of the Geometry Dash universe, he turned on his master when his long-promised chicken (El Pollo Ardente, the Demon King of Geometry Dash) was taken from him, resulting in him being locked up. When he eventually broke free, he destroyed the Geometry Dash universe and began to destroy other universes in a fruitless attempt to bring himself peace. He eventually came into conflict with the inhabitants of the Story Arc multiverse as a result of his campaign. Currently, he is cooperating with Daniel Topala, who is represented by the cube that's inside the chest after the Demon Guardian has been released in-game. Saying the real name of his level, which is the title of a never-to-be-released song by RobTop, will cause him to teleport to the speaker, even if he's in LIMBOv2. However, this will only work if at least one Anti-Creator is still alive. And fortunately, since the name of said song by RobTop is unknown, nobody knows about his true name... yet. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Supreme Demon — If he was a Geometry Dash level, his difficulty would be beyond even an Extreme Demon. The entire demon level would be a XL-length boss fight against him, and the song would be created by none other than RobTop himself. Beating this level would mean "beating" Geometry Dash itself, since no other level could ever hope to top its difficulty. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Geometry Dash monsters, mouth beams, eye lasers, etc. — Any attack that was used by other boss levels. *'Agenda:' Universal Destruction — He (somehow) seriously believes that destroying universes would bring himself peace. Thanks, RobTop! OK, maybe it's just his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Herobrine, the Corrupted Minecraftian Herobrine is a Minecraftian (who is most likely corrupted) and the first primary antagonist of Story Arc Forum Fight. He appears similar to Steve, however, he has white eyes. He was accused of being Notch's "brother," but the rumor was quickly proven false. Since every single one of Minecraft update have removed him from the game for too many times, even after he was already removed, he became really frustrated and travelled to the Story Arc multiverse instead, and found a way to relieve his anger by continuously antagonizing the heroes. After being defeated by the heroes for multiple times, he met with other Anti-Creators, and began to help them fulfill their own agendas. Currently, he is cooperating with Sonic.exe, a fellow Creepypasta character, and Erebus and Malacoda as well''.'' It's been rumored that the entity who gave him such incredible power is none other than Brine, the Red Dragon himself. The rumor is claimed by the Godmodder to be true, and he said that he "learned about this fact from his Godmodder's own experience." Saying his name in the presence of another Anti-Creator will cause Herobrine to join the fight and assist his fellow Anti-Creator. The downside is, this curse won't work if the speaker isn't in the presence of an Anti-Creator. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Minecraftian — Like a human, but is made of voxels. *'Weapon of Choice: 'Minecraft mobs (both vanilla and modded), fully-enchanted Diamond Sword, super-strength, etc. — Once he's infused with the power of the Red Dragon, he gains the ability to use the Red Miles. *'Agenda:' Antagonism — His agenda is to constantly antagonize the main protagonists, in order to relieve the anger that he gained from being removed from Minecraft, which will never be fully relieved. Daniel Topala An evil clone of RobTop, rumored to be the result of THORIUM's attempt to clone a Creator and bring them to its command. The result is, of course, isn't a perfect clone. The experiment left the Cataclysm Machine (which, at this point, has just committed the First Cataclysm and imprisoned other Creators who opposed Brine, Yharim, and THORIUM), and created his own universe. At this point, he shall be known as... '''DanTop Games'. Saying Daniel Topala out loud does nothing, since it's just a normal human name. Saying "DanTop" would cause a flock of Cuccos (those chickens from The Legend of Zelda games that Link fears) to appear and charge at the speaking mortal, then they'll explode. Saying "DanTop Games", on the other hand, will cause Daniel Topala, the Demon Guardian, Bahamut, El Pollo Ardiente, Bloodlust, and Sonic Wave (basically all GD-related Anti-Creators) to teleport to the speaking mortal and engage combat with them and their allies. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Skullcube *'Weapon of Choice:' Spikes and Sawblades — The main obstacles of Geometry Dash. He can summon them from anywhere, just like RobTop. *'Agenda:' Multiversal Conquest — He comes from an alternate GDverse where he rules it instead of RobTop. And he decided that ruling one universe isn't enough, so he wanted to rule more of them. The Godmodder The Godmodder, also known by his real name Richard, as well as Omega '(not to be confused with that other Omega by Alpha654), is the main antagonist of the Destroy the Godmodder series (duh). He is an extremely powerful Minecraft player whose goal is to cause anarchy and rage. His powers manifest themselves through godmodding, which he uses to block nearly any attack thrown at him and to create anything he wants. Saying his name, the Godmodder, is actually beneficial to the speaking mortal, since otherwise, he'd instantly ignore any attack or sentence that misspells the Godmodder's name. Note that this doesn't apply to a Creator or a fellow Anti-Creator. For example, if an attack meant to target the Godmodder is instead targeting "the godmoder" or "the gomdodder", the attack won't even be sent to the Godmodder at all. In the former case, it will actually hit the Godmoder, who will get angered that he's in the fight. On a similar note, if someone says "I throw a TARDIS at ''him" or "at the hacker", the attack will also fail. Lastly, if the Godmodder's appearance changes in a way that their name is also changed (such as the Squidmodder, Girlmodder, and Weaselmodder), any attacks sent to "the Godmodder" will fail, and will only work if they are actually sent to the name in question. He's friends with the Royal Giant due to their goals, and it's rumored that they sometimes enjoy trolling sessions together. *'''Gender: Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' Godmodding *'Agenda:' Trolling — As stated above, his goal is to cause anarchy and rage. However, as he is a troll who is also incredibly powerful, he is not to be underestimated since he's not just a mere nuisance like most other trolls on the Internet. Ares, the God of War * It was a beautiful day in the Story Arc Multiverse. * Everyone was maintaining the Multiverse, living a good life, exploring the galaxy, etc... * But then everything changed when a seemingly random wooden chest fell from the sky. * "Hmm... what's in the chest?" Denizen thought. * And then he broke the chest by kicking it really hard. * After that, a portal has been opened somewhere in the Void. * "Ow, my legs!" Airtoum shouted in anguish as he fell down through the portal, breaking 7 and a half of his legs, out of 8 legs. * And then all this madness happened. Turns out, the wooden chest was actually the Pandora's Box in disguise. The entity that was sealed inside the Pandora's Box is none other than the God of War himself, Ares. As the Embodiment of Conflict, Ares can only exist as long as there is conflict. So if people in all of the Story Arc Multiverse could stop fighting for once, Ares would vanish from existence, never to return again. No, he won't end up in LIMBOv2, he'll just... disappear. Saying either his real name, or his title, or both, out loud yields a small chance that he'll appear and challenge the speaking mortal to a battle. And due to the way he becomes more powerful, the battle would be impossible for the mortal. However, Ares will spare them after winning against them since he'd use them to cause more conflict, in order to further increase his power. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. *'Race:' Olympian — Greek gods who reside in Mount Olympus. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Any weapon imaginable — Because weapons are built for war, and Ares is the God of War. However, he prefers swords and spears the most. *'Agenda:' Power Hunger — Because his power is proportional to the total scale of all conflicts throughout the multiverse, he seeks to start more conflict instead of outright destroying the universes, even if he could easily do so. He also seeks to do this because currently, he want to continue living, and due to his mentality as an Anti-Creator. Master Xehanort Master Xehanort was a simple man. He was curious about the phenomena of light and darkness, as well as Kingdom Hearts itself. But, his lust for wanting to know more made him an evil man, carefully planning all the mayhem to happen in the current Kingdom Hearts saga, all just so he can make the worlds both of light and darkness..... he cut his apprentice in half (figuratively), made someone kill his pal, Master Eraqus, caused someone else to-- there is no end to all the horrors this man did! He has yet to meet his demise in the KH series*, so he's still alive and running around, causing mayhem and- wait... what is he doing here??? HOW DID HE GET HERE?!! OH NO... HE CAN TRAVEL DIMENSIONS TOO?!!!! Now that he's in SAFF, it's possible he may continue his long-term goal, but due to new circumstances, he's going to have to make some adjustments... and it may involve the other anti-creators.. their hearts and their bodies... to him, they can be nothing but tools.. save for Grimm and Snatcher. Grimm was apparently the one who brought him into SAFF in the first place, due to him detecting Xehanort's darkness and seeing they both have a rather similar history of plunging into darkness, which made both of them become allies in an instant! As for Snatcher, Xehanort realized that he has no other choice but to let Snatcher in on the plan between him and Grimm, lest he risks getting found out by Snatcher exposing him, as he somehow found out about his 4th-wall-breaking ability. However, they became great friends after a while! Although his body is still its human form and is still tangible, through some mysterious forces, most likely the darkness itself (or Grimm's meddling), he has been made so that no other anti-creator can hurt him. EX: If Chara were to attempt to use their Real Knife on him, his body would maintain its form, but it will phase through him. Saying only his name will cause either one of the following: the speaker will be engulfed by darkness, have their heart be engulfed by it or be split, or Xehanort will actually possess them himself! Saying either Eraqueez or Xenaheart will irritate him. Repeated saying of those names will result in the speaker to explode in a purple fiery blast. Why insulting Master Eraqus' name causes him to do that is not known, but it's perhaps out of mere pity or "old-pals' sake". However, saying his full title won't really do anything. (Once KH3 is released, he will meet his demise and will be removed from SAFF. I'll get to why that will be later...) *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Neutral Evil. Strangely enough (for the others), Xehanort doesn't lean towards Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Human. Compared to everyone here, he seems to be the only one that's "normal", but don't think he's a pushover! *'Weapon of Choice: '''His dark powers, but he may use his Keyblade if he chooses to do so. His powers range from being able to make strong hurricane-like winds and use them as a pushing force and being able to make mountains with just a swipe of his hand to appearing out of thin air-almost like The Master, but a dark purple silhouette can be seen before he actually appears- to possessing others he chooses, including other anti-creators! *'Agenda: Creating another Keyblade War or well, it could be... Erebus, the Demon Enderman The second primary antagonist to appear in Story Arc. A long time ago, Erebus made an attempt to destroy the Minecraft universe, leading a massive army of mobs in his quest to do so. Right before he could succeed, however, he was vanquished by a legendary hero. Infuriated by his defeat, Erebus would eventually set out on a quest to destroy every potential hero he could find. Unfortunately for him, the first heroes Erebus fought were the Story Arc Forum Fight team. Erebus was once again defeated, and he once again made a plan to destroy the heroes that defeated him for the second time. The entity he set out to release ended up destroying him right as he attempted to command it. After Brine fused his soul with the soul of an Extreme Demon, also named Erebus, the Enderman King became even more powerful, thanks to obtaining nuclear powers. He can now use an Atomic Breath that's 50 times more powerful than that of Godzilla's, which quickly became his favorite ability. Saying his real name out loud causes nothing to happen, so does saying "King of the Enderman" or "the Ender(man) King". However, calling him "the Demon Enderman" causes an army of Endermen to appear and assault the speaker, while reinforcing the existing enemy forces. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Enderman — Tall entities made from pure darkness from another dimension known as "The End." They like taking blocks/matter from the Overworld to convert them to End Stone, in order to add more matter to the End Islands, since the islands are floating right above the Void, where nothing, except Denizen, resides. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Telekinesis, Atomic Breath, melee attacks, ender claws, etc. — He don't like using weapons, but rather, his own abilities. *'Agenda:' Dimensional Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the physical space, Erebus likes to conquer dimensions that are unreachable by mundane means. Malacoda, the King of the Nether Malacoda and Erebus became allies when the enderman tried to destroy Minecraft for the first time. The two were defeated in the final battle, right before they could succeed. Erebus soon approached Malacoda again, hoping that they could team up once again to destroy all the heroes. The two set out on their quest, only to be defeated once again by the Story Arc team. Saying "Malacoda" does nothing. On the other hand, calling him "Anaconda" would cause a Nether Serpent—a giant snake that resides in the magma oceans of the Nether—to erupt from the ground and fight the speaker. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Ghast — Large, flying, wailing creatures that can be found in the Nether. Malacoda currently resembles an Ur-Ghast, since he was powered up by Brine. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Fireballs, fireballs, and more fireballs. Also, he sometimes use his tentacles in case if someone managed to get close to him. *'Agenda:' Mantle Conquest — While most conquerors would conquer the crust layer of a planet, Malacoda likes to conquer the mantle of a planet, being an organism that resides in the Nether. Malacoda's threat level is less than Erebus, but he, being an Anti-Creator as well, could conquer multiple galaxies with his armies of buffed Nether mobs. Satan, the Ruler of Evil The origin of all evil on Earth. He is also known as The Devil. This Satan, however, has a different backstory compared to the original Satan; he is already a demon to begin with instead of being a fallen angel. He was a normal demon who, after getting infused with the Heart of Darkness (corrupted form of the Key of Control) by Brine, the Red Dragon, he ascended into the Demon King of Earth. From there, he used his position to bring the demon population under his command and formed the Legions of Hell and sent them to invade Earth, but ultimately failed since the previous generation of heroes have defeated them in a tough battle. Humiliated by being defeated, Satan planned revenge. But first, his legions are recovering. In his spare time, he opened his casino and eventually encountered two brothers, Cuphead and Mugman. He rigged his dice in order to win against the cup brothers, and threatened them to take their souls if they don't do his bidding: Collect the Soul Contracts from the Runaway Debtors. After Cuphead and Mugman have collected all Contracts, Satan demanded them to give the Contracts to him, but they refused. And such, he engaged battle with the cup brothers, but ultimately lost. After his second defeat, he now has a cup phobia; he panics every time he sees a cup. Thus, he had to drink any liquid form a bottle or other kinds of liquid containers that's not a cup. Fantasy, a semi-existent entity, has exploited this fear by creating a hallucination of Cuphead, revealing the Devil's true nature: The Devil is a Loser. After being defeated, he found out about his role as an Anti-Creator. However, once he found out about the fact that Fantasy is an Anti-Creator as well, he absolutely refuses to work with them, complaining that Fantasy is a selfish entity who won't let anyone else destroy the Multiverse aside from them becoming real and crashing the Multiverse... not that the Devil isn't selfish himself. Saying his real name, Satan, out loud will cause the Devil himself to appear and offers the mortal to grant their greatest desire, at the cost of their soul. Refusing his offer (that the mortal can't refuse) will cause Satan to fight them. Not to be confused with a green-haired idiot who spends too much time swooning over a human girl. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Demon King — Incredibly powerful demons who rule the Underworld of a planet. In the Devil's case, Earth. *'Weapon of Choice: '''The Devil's Trident — Aside from being able to impale his opponents with ease, he can also use this trident to rapidly shoot energy or elemental projectiles or cast powerful spells with it. It can also launch Shadowflame versions of itself (called Unholy Tridents), piercing the Devil's opponents' soul and tearing them apart. *'Agenda:' Evil — Being the origin of evil, the Devil is content with doing any kinds of evil acts, be it murder, conquest, or destruction. Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and one of the major antagonists in its extended universe. Before his fall from grace, Sephiroth was one of the most lauded success stories of the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Shinra Electric Power Company's bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for both the Shinra Military and the company's SOLDIER program. Saying his name out loud does nothing, just like his in-game counterpart. *'Gender: '''Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. However, Sephiroth can be Lawful Evil, as he still has his professional demeanor, being the more competent of the anti-creators and can be seen like an authority figure to some of them. *'Race:' Human *'Weapon of Choice:' He uses his long sword for melee, which deals a lot of damage as is. However, there's a lot more to it. he can create avatars like him through his control over the Jenova cells, as well as making other eldritch abominations, and he can also control Jenova cells in humans and other living organisms! As a matter of fact, he can control humans who have enough concentration of them! He can teleport, use magic, fly/levitate, cast magic with extreme ease... it is said that the full extent of his power is unknown, so much so, that he has a sort of immortality! *'Agenda:' Unknown BLASTER, the Superweapon 'BL'aster: A''' 'S'uperpowered 'T'ermination and 'E'radication 'R'obot'' The entity with the most HP out of any entity in the entire game, and at the very edge of godmodding lies BLASTER, who may just as well be an Anti-Creator! The HP is... 7,915,406,054,605,490,851,650,498,051,351,469,184,605,465,413,246, 874,631,235,479,173,759,580,286,316,815,156,493,051,554,886,141,985,056,470,966,153,517,532 HP. That's a lot. We can also simplify that to 7.91 x 10^117 HP. '''- Oinite''' Formerly one of the countless superweapons of Otherspace, the Celestial Scientist. It was created to patrol the Multiverse and destroy universes that are beyond repair and/or overrun by evil entities. However, once activated, its AI malfunctioned and it instead terminated any entity and eradicated any universe it could find. Thankfully, it was quickly stopped by Scientedfic's Stellar Star once it first appeared. But now, it has appeared again, and since Scientedfic and his Stellar Star aren't with the heroes anymore, how much does it take to stop this machine? Saying "7.91 x 10^117" (AKA its total amount of HP) out loud will cause BLASTER to teleport to the speaking mortal's location and punch them really hard with one of its Indestructium fists, which is made of an element that causes it to have a ridiculous amount of HP. This superpowered robot literally has a superpower; it has the ability to adapt against anything that stopped it without directly destroying it, especially those that it deems as "cheap tricks", for example, if someone imprisoned the robot in a pocket dimension, it will teleport out of said dimension after a while. *'Gender:' Genderless, but referred to as male due to its masculine monotone. *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' ASTER — "I created this machine for a certain kind of universe... To destroy them." *'Weapon of Choice:' Melee attacks, Plasma Hyper Machine Gun, eye lasers, universe-destroying Hyperlasers, missile barrage, etc. — Anything that could be used by a robot. *'Agenda:' Termination and Eradication — Terminate powerful entities that oppose the Anti-Creators, and eradicate the universes. Bahamut, the Beast Bahamut was originally an entity simply known as The Beast, from a Geometry Dash demon level named Beast Slayer by DT Mark. When he was The Beast, his only attack is to shoot a white laser from his mouth, and he had a "weak body", according to his present self, AKA what he is now. He was introduced to the story for some rounds ago, but in the end, nobody cared about him. Enraged, he now seeks revenge by causing even more destruction than he did, and all thanks to Brine, his mind was put into the body of Bahamut, Beast of the Apocalypse, hailing from a GD demon level named Nemesis, by Galzo and FunnyGame. This mental fusion caused the Bahamut to turn from a savage animal to a sapient destroyer. With newfound powers, he began his agenda again; to become infamous throughout the multiverse, so everyone who encounters him or just found out that he will come would tremble in fear. Saying "Bahamut" out loud will cause said Anti-Creator to appear and wreaks havoc on the planet where the speaking mortal is located. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Beast of the Apocalypse — These massive, superpowered abominations are the unholy children of evil gods. They are born for only one purpose: To bring about the end of the world. *'Weapon of Choice:' Energy Slashes, Spectrum Lasers, Crimson Meteors, Spirit Bombs, Pillars of Judgement, etc. *'Agenda:' Infamy — The reason he's doing all of this is to become well-known throughout the multiverse, so everyone would fear him with just a little mention of him. SCP-682, the Hard-to-Destroy Reptile SCP-682 is a large, vaguely reptile-like creature of unknown origin. It appears to be extremely intelligent, and was observed to engage in complex communication with SCP-079 during their limited time of exposure. SCP-682 appears to have a hatred of all life, which has been expressed in several interviews during containment. SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 87% destroyed or rotted. Saying its codename, SCP-682, does nothing. Saying "Ammit" (the "Devourer of the Dead" from Egyptian Mythology), however, will cause SCP-682 to burst out of the ground and rampages, killing anything that stands in its way. * Item #: SCP-682 * Object Class: Keter *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race:' Unknown, shows reptilian characteristics. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Itself. *'Agenda:' Destruction of all life in the Multiverse - This fact makes it the opposite of Ivaris, whom wants to protect all life. The Incareon, the Destructor ''Created by SnufflesTheDog. The Incareon was created by the creators themselves in an attempt to stop the plague of anti-creators throughout the multiverse, as a force of blinding power. Unfortunately, even Denizen failed to foresee the corruption of the force, not brought upon itself by malicious forces such as Brine or Yharim, but by its own power. The Incareon used the flesh of its victims to build itself into a misshapen body of muscle, and used its form to intimidate anyone who stood in its way whilst it destroyed the universes, one by one. The Incareon is arrogant and full of itself, complete with a god complex. It believes itself to be the one true anti-creator, the one that will bring the end to the entire multiverse and whatever lies beyond. Anyone who dare doubts its claim is in for a gruesome end, and it will not collaborate with even Ares or Brine. However, it will take the actions of others to its advantage—it is currently piggybacking off of The Cataclysm Machine to assist it in destroying the multiverse. The Incareon isn't immortal- it can be dissipated. Once The Incareon is dissipated, it could theoretically be reassembled, but no-one in their right mind would do that—Not even Brine or Yharim would be foolish enough. *'Gender: '''Genderless *'Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to destroy everything that exists. *'Race: '''Force - a spirit entity. *'Weapon of Choice: 'The weapons of fallen enemies — Incareon itself is a weapon of intense power, but it likes to see inhabitants of universes suffer and add to its grotesque physical form. *'Agenda: 'Twilight of the Creators — To destroy the creators and everything they have made outside of The Incareon itself. It has already destroyed multiple universes. *'Strengths: 'The Incareon is extremely strong physically, and can absorb the bodies of its victims. It can also re-assemble its body once destroyed, given enough time. *'Weaknesses: 'The Incareon is weak to Magical abilities and Reality Warping without his magic-resistant armour, which can be ripped off given the change. Additionally, electricity can cause The Incareon to lose control of his body for short periods of time. The Devourer of Gods The Devourer of Gods, originally known as a mere myth in Terrarian legends, is a monstrous cybernetic serpent from the depths of an eldritch-conceived pocket dimension. '' ''Its home is devoid of all lifeforms, with an endless blanket of hazy purple mist extending as far as the eye can see. This was not always the Devourer's home, as it used to tunnel through the earth in the Terrarian's world, eating and crushing all that dared to stand in its way. '' ''However, as the Devourer's food sources became more adept at avoiding its attack patterns, it began to starve, leading it to use the power of those it devoured to tear a hole in the dimensions. This is now where the Devourer hides, awaiting for some foolish challenger, be it god or otherwise, to awaken it from it's slumber. The Devourer will occasionally launch 'sneak attacks' by tearing through the dimensions and eviscerating unsuspecting victims to feed it's ever-growing segments. The Devourer of Gods is immune to all kinds of instant-kill attacks, such as being disintegrated. Any attempts to do so will just cause the Devourer of Gods to say, "You think...you can butcher...'ME!?", and nothing else. Saying "the Devourer of Gods" does nothing. However, saying "Apep" or "Apophis" (a gigantic serpent from ''Egyptian Mythology that chases the sun god Ra every day in an attempt to eat him and so end all life) out loud will summon the Devourer of Gods, who will ambush the affected mortal by tearing through dimensions in order to eat them. *'''Gender: Male, but referred to as "it" because "it" is dehumanizing. *'Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. *'Race: God Eater — Nickname given to a species of powerful worms that were hunted to extinction save for a few individuals, due to the Devourer of Gods' infamy. *'Weapon of Choice: '''Its mouth, and its absorbed abilities. *'Agenda: 'Consumption — To eat everything that stands in its way, even if they're gods. Bowser, the Koopa King The most famous video game villain himself, '''King Bowser Koopa'.'' He is the leader and most powerful of the Koopas, an evil-driven race of turtle-like creatures, and has been the archenemy of Mario, and to a small extent, Luigi, ever since his debut in Super Mario Bros. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach with the ultimate goal of defeating Mario and taking over the Mushroom Kingdom, though he has also attempted to conquer various other realms and even the entire universe. He survives everything that's thrown at him, keeps coming back for more, and only ever slows when the Mario Bros. step up to fight him, because he is just too popular and too integral to the Mario series to be killed off permanently, be it falling in lava, falling from a thousands of feet in the air, being thrown into a star, etc. He is particularly good friends with Dr. Robotnik because of the amount of times they've plotted together, and because both of them are classic video game villains. Saying "Bowser" out loud will cause Bowser to plows through the wall, Kool-Aid Man style, and yells "OH YEAH!". Then Bowser will fight the affected mortal. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment: '''Lawful Evil — Still plays sports (such as go-karting) with Mario even though they're enemies, and both of them even helped each other on occasions when Bowser gets upstaged by another villain. *'Race: Koopa — Humanoid turtles. In Bowser's case, a humanoid dragon turtle. *'''Weapon of Choice: Many weapons and abilities are used by Bowser, but he mainly uses fire-breathing and super-strength. *'Agenda: '''Antagonism — Whatever his current evil plan is at the moment, it almost always involves Mario in one way or another. Ruby, the Interdimensional Horror Ruby is an interdimensional entity which exists in such an unstable state that none may comprehend it, not even its fellow Anti-Creators. It's said to be more powerful than any of them, but due to its unstable state, it's unable to do much at all. It's in league with the other Anti-Creators because they all have similar ideals. In order to get things done, it separated a part of its body into a red gemstone. The Phantom Ruby is a special glowing red gemstone that channels Ruby itself. It gives the otherwise-meta entity an "anchor" in reality, and enables its power to manifest in a stable world without destroying absolutely everything. It's a gemstone which an entity can tap into and use, and when used, it enables them to create virtual reality and also warp actual reality around them. This ability is a manifestation of Ruby's instability in the stable realm. With each usage, however, it "roots" a part of itself into that entity. If that entity uses the Ruby too much, it will be deep enough for Ruby to take control of that entity and manifest itself through it. An entity which has been overtaken by the gem will show clear signs of it, the most notable being regularly glitching out. If enough entities are overtaken, Ruby will have a stronghold of "anchors" to be able to stabilize itself and appear in actual reality. Ruby needs 666 anchors to stabilise itself, and 13 of them will be frequent antagonists. Saying its name won't cause anything bad to happen. Saying its true name which is thankfully unpronounceable will cause the speaker to immediately become an anchor. *'Gender:' Genderless (though referred to as female) *'Alignment:' Ruby is above alignments *'Race:' Unknown *'Weapon of Choice:' Reality Warping *'Agenda:' Becoming stable in and conquering reality Supreme Calamitas, the Eye of Extinction Formerly known as Calamitas, the Witch of Calamity. Calamitas' true name is unknown, she was born in a mountainous region to a family of extremely skilled mages whose destructive powers rivaled those of demigods. They taught her how to master the vehement and volatile natures of dark magic without giving in to the negative emotions that these powers can inflict upon the wielder. "The dark is within all of us, but when gazing into darkness the darkness also gazes into you", her father told her, quoting a famous philosopher. However, one morning, after a particularly heated clash with a rivaling faction, Calamitas woke up to find her parents and siblings dead, hung on crucifixes by an angry mob. Filled with hatred and rage, Calamitas forgot what her parents had taught her, and brought devastation upon the mob, burning them with hellfire and teleporting them to the underworld to be tortured for eternity. Calamitas, defeated and sobbing, retreated to her now-vacant cave carved out in the mountainside. She then took to practicing the magic of necromancy in order to revive her parents and 2 brothers. After her success in bringing back her siblings she heard an ethereal and almost-mesmerizing voice telling her to seek refuge in the Jungle. After this Calamitas wandered toward the Jungle, almost pulled by some unknown force. She found her way into the Jungle Temple where Yharim, the man who had spoken to her, resided. He had felt her power over the arcane due to her immense and manic outburst of destructive power. He eventually recruited her into his army after several long and persuasive talks over what truly matters in this world. When Amidias refused to help Yharim in a certain ritual Yharim had Calamitas incinerate the oceans as her first mission, thus causing the Desert Scourge to go on a rampage. But, somewhere deep down in her psyche, the good in Calamitas still existed... Weeks passed, each day she argued more and more with herself over what was necessary to achieve a goal, and ultimately began distrusting Yharim. One day, Calamitas met with Yharim and attempted to convince him that his logic is flawed. Yharim was having none of it, and sent her immediately out of his throne room. That very same day Calamitas betrayed Yharim by unleashing the ancient Golem using one of the ancient Power Cells. The Golem rampaged through the temple, distracting Yharim and his soldiers. Calamitas used this time to sneak up to Yharim's throne and procured a few documents containing some helpful information on Yharim's most valiant opponents, Braelor and Statis. When Yharim and his men obliterated the Golem he cursed Calamitas for her betrayal. Due to her being a fair distance away the curse had a lessened impact on her, but it still managed to worm it's way into her mind. Over time the curse slowly drove her mad, and ultimately she ended up returning to Yharim's side after the deaths of Braelor and Statis. Yharim has since removed the curse in exchange for her infallible servitude and unimaginable cruelty towards his opponents. Saying "Calamitas" out loud will summon her, who will arrive by charging at the victim at lightspeed, then she'll begin the fight by launching a barrage of Brimstone Hellblasts at them. *'Gender:' Female *'Alignment:' Chaotic Evil *'Race:' Oculus (formerly Human) — Giant, demonic floating eyeballs. At their weakest, they are capable of flying slowly, summon lesser eye minions, and may transform into an "eyemaw", which is an eye with a mouth in place of its pupil, like the Eye of Cthulhu. At their strongest, they are physical gods capable of vaporizing entire oceans or incinerating entire planets, moves at lightspeed, hits like a meteor, barrage their opponents with powerful projectiles, impose a hit limit so that no matter how strong they are, they'll go down in 5 to 30 hits from any of their attacks. *'Weapon of Choice:' Brimstone Hellblasts and other Bullet Hell attacks. *'Agenda:' Serving Yharim, the Blue Dragon. Merasmus Merasmus is a wizard from the Team Fortress 2 universe. He acts as one of the few bosses in that game. He is Soldier's roommate, and often ends up having something of his destroyed by Soldier and then fighting his team over it. Merasmus once hired Demoman (when he was younger) to sweep the library of his castle, but told him not to look at a certain book. Demoman did exactly the opposite of that, and ended up losing his eye which became a haunted monster known as MONOCULUS. Recently, he, along with the other TF2 characters, ended up in the world of Story Arc Forum Fight, where he found the Anti-Creators and started plotting with them, because he has nothing better to do. And also to prove that he's not an idiot in a dress. Saying Merasmus' name will cause the speaker's head to explode immediately. *'Gender:' Male *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral *'Race:' Wizard *'Weapon of Choice:' Magic, head exploding *'Agenda:' Helping the Anti-Creators, making people realize that he isn't just an idiot in a dress Category:Anti-Creators Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists